gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aplentia/WAKE UP YOU NOOBS episode 2!
Tia: Hey everybody, and welcome to ‘WAKE UP YOU NOOBS’ the talk show so early- - roger blows offical World Cup bogenvia while Cherie comes out – Cherie: HELLO GRANDMA, AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL ‘WAKE UP YOU NOOBS’ AWARD SHOW! - Cherie’s grandma is the only audience - Tia: what? We only had like three shows- - Tia’s microphone ‘ accidently ‘ goes off - Cherie: anyway, our first award goes to the person who collected the most gold coins... And the winner is... Mario! - grandma claps - Roger: congratulations Luigi! - Un paid intern comes out and whispers into cherie’s ear – Cherie: never mind that – flips card – he drowned. anyway, to present our next award… please welcome… hello kitty! - Hello kitty steps out – Hello kitty: hello! Cherie: I don’t know why you say goodbye I say hello! Random noobs (singing backup): hello hello! Tia: I don’t know why you say goodbye- - hello kitty whacks tia’s head and blood comes out – Cherie: :O Roger: :O Hello kitty: WHAT? I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LITTLE- - TV cuts to commercial – Roger: AND WELCOME BACK TO THE THIRD ANNUAL ‘ WAKE UP YOU NOOBS’ AWARD SHOW! David: Looks like Tia took a bad fall… - CSI Miami people come out – Cherie: Hello kitty just- Horatio: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let the professionals do it - after an hour of pointless drama – Eric: we are finally ready to check her bad head! Cherie: good! Calleigh: Telling from her bad head…. I have come to my conclusion… - Minutes go by with dramatic music – Calleigh; she… is bleeding David: so….what are you gonna do? Horatio: we don’t know… depends on next weeks ratings… Eric: OH NO! JOHN LENNON HAS JUST BEEN MURDERED, TEAM, MOVE OUT! - CSI group uses super spidey powers to run out - Cherie: lets just move on. I’m sure Tia is fine. Roger: Presenting the next award is…. ME! David: wait a second… I thought it was Jeff Bridges- Roger: he took an accidental fall while coming here! - Jeff bridges comes out all brused up – Jeff: no… I… I can present da award, because I got true grit- - Doug comes out of no where and shoots Jeff – Roger: Okay, So the winner… for best hair… is…LADY GAGA! - Lady Gaga steps out in dress made of used bubble gum– Doug: hey! I used to date lady gaga… Lady Gaga: yeah, what a bad romance! Cherie: but wait… lady gaga is bald! David: Her fans don’t know that… Lady Gaga: WHATEVS I STILL GOT… I STILL GOT… what do I got? Cherie: nothing but cat food. Lady Gaga: I wish I wasn’t born this way! Cherie: Please go away! We’ll be right back! - two seconds later – Roger: AND WERE BACK TO THE SEVENTH ANNUAL- Tia: w-where am I? - Tallahasse comes out with Witchia, Little Rock, and Columbia (from the movie zombieland)- Tallahasse: Your in zombieland! Random zombie: What? - little rock shoots zombie in head and Witchia whacks it with a chainsaw- Little Rock: Columbia why aren’t you doing anything? Columbia: I’m too busy creating facebook! Tia: I thought that was those twin brothers that looked like thor- Justin Timberlake comes out of nowhere and knocks tia out – Justin: That not cool! You know what is cool, A BILLION MILLION JILLION DOLLARS!!!!! Cherie: Getting on with this show! Please! - a Ding goes off – David: what was that!?!?! James T. Curk: Sorry to interuppt you show but I just had to microwave a pot pie! - Future Spock beams in and knocks curk out with super-cool neck trick- Future Spock: MY POT PIE! - future spock takes pot pie and does hand thingy while beaming out – Roger: We’ll that was weird… - James T. Curk wakes up while Anakin skywalker comes out – Anakin: YOU STOLE MY FREAKING SPACE STORY! James T. Curk: Right, and your really dark vader… - Anakin tries to use force but cant – Anakin: WHAT IN THE WORLD! WHY ISNT MY- George Lucas: We thought it would be so much cooler if you died this time! Anakin: what? Luke and Leah haven’t even been born yet! You still need me! - Ewoks come in and take Anakin away – David: Okay then… Cherie: That concludes our… well you cant really call that an award show… Roger: THANKS ALL FOR TUNING INTO THE ‘ WAKE UP YOU NOOBS’ 100TH ANNUAL AWARDS SHOW! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! Mark Zuckerberg: I CREATED MYSPACE- - tv cuts off - Category:Blog posts